First Valentine's
by emzypemzy
Summary: A secret relationship. Garcia needs advice, Reid gets confused, Hotch already knows, JJ talks it out, Emily finds out, Morgan's plans change.


_**This is for klcm...repaying the favour...and to echo her "she knows why" but also because I couldn't manage a larger project in the time scale...but fear not...I got something up my sleeve!**_

_**A little bit of Valentine's fun...in which Kevin Lynch is just ignored.**_

**1700 hours. February 13****th**** 2010. Garcia's Office.**

Garcia took a deep breath before dialling the familiar number, she could do this, it wasn't hard.

"Hey, Pen." JJ greeted through the phone and Garcia tensed a little in panic.

"JJ," She began before taking a deep breath. "Sweetie," She tried again. "I-I need your advice..."

"Ok, you're gonna have to give me more than that Pen." JJ replied with a laugh as her curiosity heightened. Penelope Garcia was nervous, the woman didn't get nervous.

"I can't tell you."

"Well how do y-"

"I can't tell you everything, but you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out, so technically if I don't tell you and you guess, I'm not 'not telling' am I? Yeah, yeah that makes sense."

"Do you really need me here for this conversation?" JJ asked with a laugh and a smile before she heard Garcia's almost defeated sounding sigh on the other end. "Pen, yeah, if I figure it out then you're not telling." She said softly as she moved to sit on the desk chair which the hotel provided. They were all still away on a case and were just gathering their stuff to prepare to leave.

"It's about Morgan." She said in a rushed breath and JJ almost didn't catch it, but all she had to hear was "Morgan" and coupling that with her friend's nerves it clicked in place. She smiled to herself: Garcia and Morgan sitting in a tree...

"Lemme guess, first team drinks after New Years when we left you two still talking away? And I'm betting he finally did it, sucked up enough courage to just kiss you and explain it all." JJ said with confidence.

"Oh thank god, I could kiss you right now!" Garcia exclaimed somewhat over the top.

"Just what _would_ Morgan say Garcia? With him not just over a month – and very well hidden I might add – and you're hitting on me." JJ teased with a massive smile, so happy for her friends.

"Well he'd pro-"

"Don't answer that Garcia, I already know he'd probably get a kick out of it...he is a man after all." JJ said and the two laughed, Garcia's nerves now gone completely.

"According to the beautiful man in question, you guys'll be back here within the hour and then you have paper work to do..."

"That would be correct..." JJ said, leaving it open, waiting for a question.

"I don't know what to do. I can't help but worry about tomorrow. I know it's just a stupid day invented by the card companies to make money but I like it – it means cute little teddy bears and gorgeous flowers and I know it's stupid and pointless but I wanna get him something. But as much as I know the man inside out -"

"In more ways than one now I bet." JJ teased before realising she had said it aloud.

"Jayje!"

"Tell me I'm wrong Garcia.." She teased further, loving the fact that she was not the one blushing at Garcia's comments, it was the other way around.

"Darling, I would say 'I wish I could' but by god I don't even wanna _pretend_ to say that." Garcia shot back, catching JJ off guard, it was her turn to blush; she didn't really want to think about those two and their sex life.

"What d'you need advice on Pen?" She asked, swiftly moving the subject back to where it was needed.

"What do I get him? What do I wear? What do I do? What do I say? What if he doesn't get me anything and I feel like a fool?" She rambled, asking all the questions that had been plaguing her mind.

"Garcia, he's not going to care what you get him, it's Morgan for crying out loud! Just put on something comfy and that you know he likes and go surprise him later. Now I know it won't be Valentine's just yet but probably best you two just stay inside tomorrow, I'm willing to bet he'd rip a guy to shreds if they even looked at you now." She said with a chuckle, but upon hearing nothing from Garcia she knew something had happened already: "Oho, what's he done already? Miss Garcia you have been holding out on me!"

"Well we were at this restaurant and..."

**1715 hours. February 13****th**** 2010. King's Hotel Lobby.**

"Morgan you take Reid and Prentiss; JJ and Rossi, you two come with me." Hotch ordered as they congregated, ready to hit the road and be back in time to finish the paper work so that he would make it home before Jack's bed time. "Give an hour or so to the paper work and get the rest done for Monday. I want it on my desk by..." He had been about to say 'nine a.m.' but he remembered the date and knew for a fact that each of the younger profilers would all be busy people the next day – and Morgan thought everyone was clueless, and so he changed his mind. "...five. Means we can all get some decent rest tomorrow and if anything needs finished it can be wrapped up Monday because I want this case put to bed quickly."

There was a round of nods as the agents agreed to his terms before making their way to the SUVs, each and every one of them looking forward to being home. Hotch to see Jack and tuck him in with a bed time story of super heroes and kings; Rossi to meet his poker buddies and just unwind; Emily to sink into her cosy bed and dream of the things her and Paul, her most recent and longest lasting boyfriend in a while, would be doing the next day; Reid to meet up with Karen, a petite brunette he had met at the last team drinks as him and a group of friends had discussed the merits of Star Trek; JJ to see Henry and Will, to hear Henry laugh, watch him smile and to be wrapped up in Will's warm embrace as she welcomed Valentine's on for one more year; and Morgan just wanted to see Garcia, to lose himself in the newness of their relationship and to welcome in this year's Valentine's with a full heart and with some _fun_.

**2000 hours. February 13****th**** 2010. BAU bull pen.**

The team had made it back to Quantico and were now wrapping up the necessary paper work so that they could leave before the hours crept by and they would be in Valentine's Day already.

JJ and Emily were wryly discussing the possible plans Will and Paul had for the next day, each with reservations about the whole Valentine's charade and were debating with Reid over just how much the card companies made from such a "holiday".

Morgan was spinning softly in his seat, tapping his pen off the desk as he listened to the ringing out of the phone that he was dialling. He frowned – it wasn't like Garcia not to pick up, and especially not when he phoned. They both seemed to find some way to drop whatever they were doing to squeeze in even the smallest of conversations; because with them, even the smallest conversations could hold so much, especially since he finally got his act together and told her exactly how he felt, and then showed her as well.

"What's up Morgan?" Emily called over, "Your latest squeeze cancel on ya for tomorrow?" She teased.

"Any of you know where Garcia is? She's not answering her cell." He said worriedly, ignoring the comments.

"She said something about big Valentine's plans." JJ said, smirking internally at Morgan's puzzled look and when JJ looked closer he looked absolutely flummoxed, she smirked to herself, she had just helped Penelope Garcia out fox Derek Morgan. She could tell from his confusion and the look that crossed his face that he had had surprise plans for them tomorrow. She smiled a massive grin and said:

"Maybe you should just go home Morgan."

His head whipped around at the tone of her voice and in that second he knew that she knew about him and Garcia, and he smiled. So his Baby Girl had plans of her own then...he was sure that he could incorporate his in with whatever she had conjured up, after all he was supposed to be this big Casanova, and now that he finally had the one woman he wanted he was going to use it all to show her just how much she meant to him.

"I think I'm gonna do just that JJ." He said with a grin and she knew he understood. She watched him gather his things and leave quickly, almost running out the doors.

"What was that about?" Reid asked, unsure just what had happened.

"Garcia and Morgan sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." JJ sang as she gathered her things to leave with Reid and Prentiss.

"Really?" Prentiss asked and JJ nodded with a massive grin. "How did I not even notice?!" She asked no one in particular. "And I call myself a profiler." She said with a laugh.

"What?! What does that mean? Why do people sing that song at me, I don't understand..." Reid said confused. "It meant something, will one of you just tell me!?" He asked exasperatedly.

JJ and Emily just laughed as the elevator doors opened up and they walked out into the night air with a still very confused Spencer Reid. The man was a genius, but he really was adorably clueless at times.

**2100 hours. February 13****th**** 2010. Morgan's apartment.**

Garcia was nervous. Impossibly nervous. Morgan should have been back by now, JJ had text her when she got to her car saying that Morgan had left a few minutes before and she should be expecting him any time now, and yet here she was, a full half hour after he should have been home and he wasn't. She had no begun to worry.

What if something had happened to him? What if he didn't want to do Valentine's? What if he had been in a horrific accident on his way back? Or his car broke down? Or...the list went on.

Her mind was going haywire. She'd blame it on the nerves and the two glasses of wine she had had to calm them.

When the clock reached five past nine she picked up her phone, pressing speed dial and phoning him, she couldn't wait any longer without knowing or she was going to explode.

She heard the ringing in her ear and then, her heart sped up, she heard the familiar ring tone sound out in the stairs just beyond his door. She moved quickly towards the door and heard his soft swearing as the ringing had obviously just ruined his element of surprise.

**2100 hours. February 13****th**** 2010. Morgan's close.**

He opened the main door as quietly as he could, and slowly made his way up the stairs to his second floor apartment. He knew from JJ's hint that Pen would be in there waiting on him and he knew by now she would be worried but he had wanted to pick up some things so that they didn't have to leave the house tomorrow if they didn't have to. He had planned on going tomorrow morning when he usually went for his run and before he met her for breakfast in 'their' dinner like usual. But she had changed the playing field, changed the plans, and now if she was going to be in his home, and in his bed tonight he wasn't going to let her leave until they absolutely had to.

He was just outside the door, arms laden with carrier bags as he tried to search for his keys so that he could sneak in, stash the bags in the hall and make his way further into his apartment to his Baby Girl and whatever surprise she had up her sleeve.

That was until his phone began ringing loudly in his pocket.

"Shit!" He swore softly, "No! No! No! Come on don't do this to me!" He spoke to his pocket.

"Having some trouble there handsome?" Came the voice of the one person who he both – at the particular moment – couldn't wait to see and yet also wished he hadn't...not quite yet.

He stopped trying to answer his phone when the ringing stopped with the snapping shut of hers and he took her in, drinking in her every detail with his eyes: from her, recently dyed red, curls pinned to her head, all the way down her pyjama covered body to the fluffy slippers on her feet. She had never looked quite so adorable and yet so wonderfully sexy all at once.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me, and this is the welcome I get?" She said with a pout but the sparkle in her eyes told him she was only playing with him.

"Baby, you have no idea how happy I am to see you-"

"Prove it." She said, cocking one eyebrow at him as if in challenge.

Never one to back down from a challenge, especially one given by the woman in front of him, he stalked forward, his eyes filled with intent, his lips landing on hers in a heartbeat as he guided her further into his hallway. Her hands were on his neck immediately, keeping him there, kissing him back. When he was far enough into the hall he dropped the bags on either side of him and kicked the door shut, and now, with both hands free he showed her the exact kind of welcome she had wanted, and more.

**2355 hours. February 13****th**** 2010. Morgan's bedroom.**

"S'almost Valentine's." Garcia mumbled sleepily against his chest – she had recently discovered it was the best pillow, ever.

"Yep." He said, his hand tracing lazy patterns on the soft skin of her back as they lay entwined in each others' arms, completely satisfied and also completely full from the Chinese they had eaten when they had stopped kissing each other long enough to eat. "You gonna let me sort out my plans for tomorrow mamma? Or are you gonna change them by disappearing on me?"

"Disappearing?" She asked confused, wondering why he would think she would want to leave.

"Well tonight I was planning on sorting it all out but you were here – although I am _definitely_ not complaining." He added with a smile. "So knowing you you'd disappear instead and make my plans change...again." He teased once more.

"Well Hot Stuff, I am afraid you don't know me as well as you thought because..." She said, leaning up to kiss him. "I." Kiss. "Am." Kiss. "Not." Kiss. "Disappearing." Kiss.

"Good." He said with a smile as she pulled away before rolling them over and pinning her to the bed, "because if you had said you were I was going to have to hand cuff you to the bed." He said, smiling down at her with a wicked grin.

"Aw...can't you do that anyway?" She asked with a pout and the familiar teasing glint to her eye, that challenge that made him want to do exactly what she said no matter what it was.

He bent down and kissed her, much more passionately than the little nips she had placed to his lips a moment before.

When he pulled back he saw the clock: **00:00**

"Happy Valentine's day Baby Girl." He said, looking down at her with soft eyes and a massive smile, and before she knew it she felt a sliver of cold metal around her wrists and heard the click as he followed through on her request. She was his now, completely at his mercy and she couldn't think of a better way to start their first Valentine's...or any day for that matter.


End file.
